Welcome Stafford!
'''Welcome Stafford! '''is the twenty-first episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, The work on the Peel Godred Branch Line has been busy. So the Fat Controller brought in a battery-powered engine to help them out. I hope you will enjoy meeting him. Love, The Author. Plot The Peel Godred Branch Line was very busy. Tons of tourists came to visit the unique elctric railway and go up to the Culdee Fell Mountain Railway as well. One day, the Fat Controller came to see them. "I understand the work has been busy, so I'm bringing another engine to help out. He will help out primarily with shunting," said the Fat Controller. The day before the new engine was due to arrive, the Electric Engines saw workmen installing a recharging station. "What is that for?" they asked. "This new engine runs on battery not diesel fuel or coal and water," the workmen explained. The Electric Engines were most interested. The new engine arrived. "Hullo! I'm Stafford!" "I'm Jeff." "And I'm Andy. You'll meet the rest of us later." "Now," continued Jeff. "Can you shunt my coaches? My train is due in 45 minutes." "Right away!" said Stafford and he set to work. Stafford was a hard worker. He was already used to working as a shunter and he soon made friends with all the electric diesels and even engines on the Main Line. "Are there any other electric engines on Sodor?" Stafford asked Jeff one day. "I believe not," replied Jeff. "But don't worry, being battery powered has its uses." One night, there was a thunderstorm and with it came lightning. The electric engines were worried. "If the thunder hits the Power Plant," began Mark. "We won't be able to run," finished Steve. And that night, the Power Plant was struck by lightning! Sodor went into a blackout and that meant the Electric engines could not run anymore! Morning came and the Killdane Stationmaster came to see Stafford and his Driver. "Get some coaches ready!" he called. "James is coming up with some workmen to take to the Power Plant. You are the only engine available to take them." "Right away!" replied Stafford's Driver. "Our battery's completely charged." Stafford had some coaches ready when James arrived. "Well, here you go," puffed James. "I'd take them myself, but I have work to do." "Alright then. Thank you," replied Stafford and was soon on his way. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?" he thought to himself. Soon he reached Peel Godred. A mile ahead was the Power Plant. He got the workmen there and returned to Killdane. Quite soon, the power returned and the Electric Engines were running again. "Thank you, Stafford, for helping us," they said. Stafford did feel proud. "Steam and diesel have their uses. But so do battery powered engines," he thought to himself Now he works busily every day, shunting trains for the diesels and is really useful indeed. Characters *James *The Peel Godred Electric Engines *Stafford *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Killdane *Peel Godred *Power Plant Trivia *This is the fourth episode in the series not to be based off a Railway Series story or televised episode. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes